


Don't take what belongs to a Wendigo

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Series: Wendigobastian [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Forests, Happy Ending, M/M, Spooky, Wendigo Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ciel want to go camping in Sebastian's forest. But he gets kidnapped by bank robbers on their run from the police. Sebastian follows them and spooks them a bit.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Wendigobastian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Don't take what belongs to a Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> My first attemt at something slightly scary, written for Sebaciel Halloween Week 2020, prompt Hall of Spectres

With a huff Ciel sat down his backpack and stretched. The forest around him was quiet excpet for some birds and the occasional rustle of the autumn coloured leaves in the wind. He had found a nice place to stay for the night. A small clearing that was protected by dense rows of trees that formed a sort of protective roof with their branches. Sebastian would surely love this place. He had told Ciel how much he liked the way the forest looked in autumn and here he could look up into the colourful trees and listen to the autumn breeze. He would enjoy it as much as Ciel who made a short break before starting to set up his camp. 

It had been exhausting to carry his heavy backpack with the tent and everything all the way deep into Sebastian's forest but it would be worth it. Sebastian had begged him to be with him for a whole weekend. He wanted to show Ciel the forest and make love to him under the full moon. So Ciel had agreed to go camping and wait for Sebastian to join him by nightfall. Right now the wendigo was still sleeping in his cave. He preferred to sleep during day time and be awake at night so he had to make sure he would have enough sleep when he spent the next few days awake with Ciel.

It took Ciel a while but finally he had managed to sat up his tent. He had borrowed it from his aunt, it was the only one she had. Ciel doubted that Sebastian would fit into it but he didn't have to. He would be happy with curling up in front of it and just reaching an arm inside to stroke Ciel's hair while he slept in his sleeping bag. Or maybe he could shrink some more and fit in after all. Sebastian was good at changing his size and appearance a bit. Ciel knew that he hadn't yet seen all of Sebastian's forms. Maybe he would get to see some over the course of this weekend.

With those thoughts in mind Ciel unpacked his bag and got a water bottle out of it. He had seen a stream nearby and went to get some fresh water. The stream ran quickly through the trees, cool and clean. Ciel kneeled down and filled his bottle. As he did so he heard footsteps in a small distance. He froze in surprise. This forest was protected nature, it wasn't common for people to walk around in it. Ciel knew that it wasn't Sebastian because the Wendigo preferred to climb through the trees instead of walking and barely ever made noises when he walked on foot. Unsettled Ciel got up and wanted to run back to his tent but he didn't get there.

Before he could get anywhere he was facing five men. Four of them held their guns up and aimed at him, the fifth, a tall blond man, smoked and eyed Ciel. He seemed to be their boss because he told them to get Ciel and immediatly they grabbed him. Ciel dropped his bottle and struggled against their hold on him but it was no use. They were way stronger than him and obviously didn't mind whether he got hurt or not. One of them punched Ciel and his little nose bleeded a bit. Drops of blood dropped onto the forest floor while they dragged Ciel along with them. 

"Sorry, little one, but we can't have you run off to call the police. They're probably searching for us already.", one of the men told Ciel. He didn't sound very sorry though. "Why?", Ciel wanted to know. "'Cause we're bank robbers.", another one said. Ciel shook his head. "Why take me along? That's not a good idea.", he said but only got ellbowed in the ribs for that. "Shut up. A hostage is never a bad idea.", the one who ellbowed him said.

The men went through the forest with Ciel until they found a cabin. They decided to hide from the slowly falling darkness in there. Soon everyone was in the only room the cabin had. Ciel was sat down in a corner far away from the only door in between the backpack the men had. While they discussed what to do to get away from the police and how to use their hostage, Ciel tried to calm himself down. He knew he wouldn't have to stay here for long. Sebastian would find him. But still it was frightening that he knew that he couldn't defend himself from whatever these guys planned in the mean time.

The blond one was dressed in a suit and didn't stop smoking the entire time. His men addressed him as Venere or Boss, so Ciel guessed that this was the famous bank robber Azuro Venerre. He occasionally glanced at Ciel while he walked up and down in the cabin. From what the men said, ciel concluded that their last robbery had gone wrong and they were on the run from the police. The men's intention was to cross the forest until they reunited with a few collegues with cars whom they tried to call on the phone. The phones didn't work though and the longer they sat around with failing communication devices, the less patient did Venerre get.

"Can't you get this to work?! Do you want us to sit here forever?!", he yelled at one of his men, when suddenly a crashing sound could be heard from outside. The men fell silent, everybody stared into the direction from where the sound had come. "Go look what that was.", Venere told someone. Nobody moved an inch from where they were. "I said go!", Venerre hissed. Two of the men grabbed their guns and carefully peaked out of the door. It was so dark outside that Ciel was sure they wouldn't see anything. The full moon was hiding behind clouds but apparently the men saw something anyway. The slammed the door shut and turned around with pale faces. "The roof over the porch has a rip.", one of them said. "Two rips. Huge ones.", the other one added.

The rest of the men exchanged confused looks. "This cabin is old. Could have just fallen off.", one of them said. "Two pieces? So clearly as if someone had reached up and grabbed it with both hands?", one of the first guys asked. Silence fell once again and this time it was disturbed by a more quiet sound. Everyone looked around in confusion until they realized that it came from above them. "Is that an animal on the roof?", someone muttered. "Does this cabin have a window in it's attic through which something could get inside?", someone else asked. "It doesn't have an attic.", Venere said. He grabbed a gun and shot into the ceiling a few times. After that it was quiet again. "There. Nothing to worry about.", Venerre said with a satisfied smirk. 

He had barely finished speaking when they could hear scratching noises on the other side of the cabin. This time it took a while after the noise was gone to persuade someone to check. Three of the guys took their guns and went outside to have a look at the other side of the cabin and soon they came running back. "Someone or something wants him.", one of the guys said and pointed at Ciel who gazed at the three pale men quietly. One of them held Ciel's water bottle which he had picked up where he had found it next to the cabin. The third guy showed his boss a photo he had made with his phone. It showed letters scratched into the wooden wall. It said "Give him back", a simple yet threatening message, given the fact it was so obviously left by claws.

Venerre scolded his men for their fear but looked terrified himself. He madee them work with their phones once more. While the four worked, Ciel raised his head. "It's the Wendigo. He came to get me back. I told you it's a bad idea to kidnap me.", he told Venere who stared at him wide eyed. "The frick are you saying, brat? What's that supposed to mean?", he wanted to know, stood up and approached Ciel. 

"The Wendigo haunts this forest. He brings cold and hunger with him, weakening everyone who wants to hunt him. He can be simply tall or outright huge and he can find anyone anywhere. He will hunt you down if you don't return what belongs to him. He wants me back. I suggest you return me. I doubt he will let you live if you don't.", Ciel explained. The last sentence was a lie though. Sebastian always listened to Ciel and Ciel had asked him not to kill humans if it was possible not to do so. Venerre stared at him for a second, then he started laughing. "I get it now. You're using the situation to get away. Won't work, brat.", he said and kicked Ciel in the stomach. Ciel winced and held his aching stomach as Venerre turned to his scared men. "That's nonsense and fairy tails. All of it.", he announced and thereby calmed them down a bit.

Finally one of the phones worked and they talked to another one of Venere's men who would fetch them with a big car. Venerre decided that he and his men would walk to the forest road where they would meet. They gathered their backpacks, pulled Ciel onto his feet and left the cabin.

As they walked through the dark forest, they were shaking from the cold. "I really feel like eating donuts.", one of them suddenly whispered into the quiet. He was immediatly hushed by some, agreed to by others. "Sushi would be nice. Or a pizza.", another guy murmured. Someone else's stomach growled. "Pull yourselves together, will you?", Venere hissed but then his stomach growled too. 

Ciel watched his surroundings. Unlike the men he noticed occasional movements of something big between the trees. But it wasn't until they found the street that the rest of them noticed it too. They had unknowingly been smart by not stopping and not splitting up. None of them had paid more attention than necessary to the looming trees, the rustle of leaves around them. They had hurried too much. But now they were waiting and had time to notice what was going on. "Does anyone else feel watched?", one of the guys asked, staring between the trees. "Was that a deer?", another one asked when they heard a snappping twig. 

Finally the car came The driver stopped, stepped out of his car and froze in fear. The headlights of the car aimed between the trees and now everyone could see what had been following them. They screamed and backed away, lifted their guns. Only Ciel stayed where he was. He slowly turned around and leaned back his head. He faced a three meter tall beast with legs like a panther and a muscular torso, covered by the same black fur. It had long fingers with sharp claws and big antlers. But the scariest part was the head. It looked like the skull of a stag with red glowing eyes and fangs. The creature stared at Ciel and slowly leaned down. It opened its' mouth and a long purple tongue came out and licked over Ciel's cheek very gently.

Ciel smiled and raised a hand. Immediatly the beast leaned its' forehead against it and started purring. "Hello, Sebastian.", Ciel said. "Hello, Ciel.", the beast answered with a scratchy growling voice. "How rude of these guys to delay our date.", Sebastian added, his gaze wandering to the men who were frozen in fear. "Scare them away and we can have our date as if nothing had happened.", Ciel suggested. Sebastian wagged his tail and nodded. With a movement of his strong legs he jumped into the trees and let out a loud screech that shook the robbers out of their frozen state. They hurried to get into the car which Sebastian started chasing.

Soon Sebastian was back, not wanting to leave Ciel alone in the dark. He picked Ciel up and carried him in his arms. With his speed it only took a moment to get back to the campsite Ciel had chosen. "I would have acted sooner and worse but I feared you might get between the fronts.", Sebastian explained and sat Ciel down onto the ground. He leaned back his head and shook it, then leaned it back into the usual position. Now his face was normal and the fur disappeared off his torso. "Really, if I were willing to leave you alone, I would hunt them down and make them pay for taking you with them.", he added in anger. Ciel started petting and scratching Sebastian's head which made him purr and relax. "Don't care about them. Care about me.", he said and pouted. Immediatly Sebastian was all over him. "Yes! I will only give my attention to you. I will show you around and shower you with gifts and cuddle you. But first...", he said and grinned. With a swift move he had Ciel lying on his back on the sleeping back and was on top of him. Sebastian kissed Ciel and gave his butt a gentle squeeze. While the bank robbers were fleeing the forest and got caught by the police, Sebastian made love to Ciel.


End file.
